Broken Arrow
Broken Arrow is an action film starring Nights, Darkrai, Link and Meta Knight. This film stars Nights and Darkrai as best friends, but Darkrai was betrayed by Nights and stole the nuclear bombs from the plane they were in, resulting in a Broken Arrow. The movie was a critical acclaim and recieved numerous Academy Awards and Golden Globes. It recieved multiple nominations for those awards as well. Plot Nights and Darkrai are pilots in the United States Air Force. The film begins with a boxing match between the two, where Darkrai is beaten by Nights. During the fight, Nights (whom Darkrai considers a mentor and his closest friend) tells Darkrai the story of the rope-a-dope, demonstrating that, when your opponent shows you one thing, he will do another. After the match, Darkrai gives the money bet on the match back to Nights, saying he had stolen it from his wallet. Later, the pilots are assigned to a top secret exercise on a B-3 Stealth Bomber (a fictional advanced version of the actual B-2 Spirit stealth bomber) with two B-83 nuclear weapons on board. Nights and Darkrai take off from Whiteman Air Force Base in the bomber carrying the two live nuclear weapons on an evening exercise over Utah. After successfully evading Air Force radar during the exercise, Nights begins a friendly conversation during which he distracts Darkrai to check their starboard window. At this point, she draws her gun to shoot Darkrai. A struggle ensues, ending when Nights ejects Darkrai. He then drops the missiles from the plane. When the air force base regains radar contact with the aircraft, Nights reports that "Darkrai's lost it. I'm punching out" and ejects, leaving the plane to crash on the mountainside over the Utah canyons. A Special Forces team is sent to recover the missiles. They do not find the missiles in the remains of the plane and report a "Broken Arrow", a situation where nuclear weapons are missing. The team later locates the missiles in a canyon, but are killed while recovering them by mercenaries including Meta Knight, a mole in the recovery team. Nights arrives moments later and plots his next move with Reala, the operation's financier. Meanwhile, Hale survives the ejection and is found by Link whom, after a brief stand-off, is convinced to help him track down Nights and foil her plot. After recovering the weapons from a hijacked Humvee and escaping to a nearby copper mine, Darkrai attempts to disable them using a safety feature which would render them unusable by intentionally entering the arming code incorrectly. Nights, however, had anticipated this scenario, and Darkrai inadvertently arms the warhead. Finding himself unable to disarm the warhead, Darkrai decides to place it and the unarmed weapon deep in the abandoned mine to prevent them from being used elsewhere. Nights arrives and secures the unarmed warhead, leaving Darkrai and Link to die in the upcoming explosion. Nights is chased by a helicopter as the mercenaries proceed with their mission; blackmailing the government with the threat of detonating the warhead in a civilian area. Reala berates him for allowing the helicopter to give chase and Nights, fed up with his complaining, kills Reala by crushing his throat with a flashlight. Darkrai and Link escape the mine via an underground river just before the bomb detonates. The bomb's EMP (Electro-magnetic pulse) disables and subsequently destroys the NEST Team sent in to recover the warheads. Link and Darkrai track Nights to a motorboat to be used for transporting the remaining warhead. While trying to steal the boat, Link is forced to hide onboard while Nights moves the warhead. Darkrai is rescued by military forces. Darkrai deduces that Nights intends to move the warhead onboard a train and sets off in a helicopter to find the train and hunt down the remaining mercenaries. Aboard the train, Darkrai finds Link, who has been forced to arm the weapon by Nights. A gunfight ensues in which the helicopter is destroyed and most of Nights mercenaries are shot dead (Meta Knight being kicked out of the train to plummet to his death). The train is set on fire when one of the bullets hits a fuel barrel. Darkrai faces off against Nights in hand-to-hand combat in the boxcar containing the warhead. Darkrai overcomes Nights superior abilities and retaliates with a flurry of blows, which stuns Nights. Darkrai then leaps out of the train with the weapon's remote control and disarms it. At the same instant, a detached train car slams into the car Darkrai just left. Due to the impact from the collision, the disarmed warhead flies into Nights and the entire train derails in a fireball, incinerating Nights. Darkrai survives and finds a 20-dollar bill fluttering on a twig in the debris; the same 20-dollar bill he had stolen from Nights earlier. He then finds Link and they formally introduce themselves to each other amidst the wreckage. Reception The film has generally positive reviews. It has been reported that 77% of the critics gave it a positive.